deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Redkite/MW3 Tournament, Battle 6, Semi-Finals Part 1, Tomahawk23 vs. Dr. Las Moore vs. Cfp3157
Last time, So-Pro Warrior smashed his way past MilitaryBrat with 5 votes and none for MilitaryBrat! This time we are on the first stage of the semi-finals in the free for fall survivors match, let the warriors enter the ring! NOTE:? '''Due to a mistake with my organizaton, I accidently put Cfp and Ethank in the wrong place in the tournament match up photo, this will be corrected soon, sorry. '''Tomahawk23:? A ex-Israeli Marine and Shayetet 13 veteran turned mercenary, a lethal killer trained in a variety of combat styles. Dr. Las Moore:? A high ranking Special Air Service veteran with experience from many countries like Afghanistan and trained. Cfp3157:? A mentally unstable Gurkha and Task Force 141 veteran, a combatant that even with serious mental problems, is concided a lethal opponent. WHO, IS, DEADLIEST? To find out, our professional wiki members are analising history's most lethal warriors.. Using 21st century data, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head.. No rules, No mercy, It's a duel to the death, to find out who is.. THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Tomahawk23 Mk14.png|The M14. AA-12_menu_icon_MW3.png|The AA-12. Extended_Mags_menu_icon_MW3.png|Extended Mags (For AA-12). SMAW_Menu_Icon_MW3.png|A SMAW. Frag_Grenade_menu_icon_MW3.png|A Frag Grenade. Extreme_Conditioning_perk_MW3.png|Extreme Conditioning. Blast_Shield_perk_MW3.png|Blast Shield. Steady_Aim_perk_MW3.png|Steady Aim. Dr. Las Moore AK47_menu_icon_MW3.png|The AK-47 (With extended mags). FMG9_Menu_Icon.png|The FMG9. 44_Magnum_Transparent_MW3.png|The .44 Magnum. Tactical_Knife_menu_icon_MW3.png|The Tactical Knife (For the .44 Magnum). C4_menu_icon_BO.png|C4. Cfp3157 ACR_menu_icon_MW3.png|The ACR 6.8. Holographic_Sight_menu_icon_MW3.png|The Holographic Sight (For ACR 6.8). AA-12 menu icon MW3.png|The AA-12. FiveSeven menu icon MW3.png|The Five Seven. Tactical Knife menu icon MW3.png|The Tactical Knife (For Five Seven). Claymore menu icon MW3.png|The Claymore. Comparisons Since this is a free for all containing 3 different users, I'm going to do this abit differently. Basically, all 3 users will be competing for points in these comparisons. When you earn an advantage, you earn a point, the user with the most points will obviously earn the comparison edge. M14 EBR vs. AK-47 vs. ACR 6.8 The M14 kicks off with the advantage of highest potential damage (HPD) compared to the AK and ACR, AP+1 THK. The AK and ACR both have the same magazine size however they are larger by 10 rounds than M14 magazine,? AP+0.5 Las, Cfp. The ACR takes an advantage with a reload time of 1.9 seconds comared to the M14 and AK which takes more than 2 seconds to reload,? AP+1 Cfp. The ACR also takes the advantage with rate of fire, calculating at 705RPM compared to the AK's 689RPM and M14's 545RPM,? AP+1 Cfp. The ACR ultimatley takes the edge with it's recoil being classifyed as 'Very Low' compared to the M14's 'Low' classification and the AK's 'Moderate' classification. Edge: '''Cfp3157 with the ACR 6.8 AA-12 vs. FMG9 vs. AA-12 The FMG kicks off with the advantage of 36 rounds compared to the AA-12s having only 8 shells,? '''AP+1 Las. The reload time of the AA-12's and FMG have only .2 seconds difference so no one can earn an advantage point. The FMG9 has a crushing rate of fire of 1034RPM compared to the AA-12s having a rate of fire of 400RPM,? AP+1 Las. The AA-12s take back an advantage point with their recoil being classifyed as 'Moderate-Low' which is better than the FMG9's recoil which is classifyed as 'Very High'. Overall, the FMG9 takes the edge with a bigger magazine and higher recoil aswell as the ability as being able to engage a ranges beyond close. Edge:? Dr. Las Moore with the FMG9 SMAW vs. .44 Magnum vs. Five Seven The SMAW takes the advantage with HPD at 115 compared to the .44 Magnum and Five Seven,? AP+1 THK. The Five Seven takes the crushing advantage of magazine size at 16 rounds compared to the SMAW's 1 rocket and .44 Magnum's 6 shots, AP+1 Cfp. The .44 Magnum also makes a crushing move with a reload time of just 3 seconds compared to the SMAW which takes a very lengthy time to reload and the Five Seven which takes 1.8 seconds to reload,? AP+1 Las. The Five Seven gains the advantage of rate of fire at 1000RPM,? AP+1 Cfp. The Five Seven ultimatley wins with it's recoil retaing of 'Low' compared the .44 Magnum's recoil rating of 'High'. Although the SMAW lacks details, I does gain a advantage point for it's splash damage effect,? AP+1 THK. Edge: Cfp3157 with the Five Seven. My edge After doing the comparisons, each user has earned a sufficent amount of advantage points, however, who has earned the most *3, Tomahawk23 - 4 APs *2, Dr. Las Moore - 5.5 APs *1, Cfp3157 - 7.5 APs Cfp3157 has earned the most advantage points. However I cannot' give him the edge. He has absolutley no match in training and experience compared to Tomahawk and Dr. Las Moore and Cfp's mental problems will put him down eventually, being careless may cost him. Overall I'm going to give this to Dr. Las Moore. He is second in the weapon comparisons and has the comparison edge of secondaries, and he has 10 Years of experience in the SAS and an addition 2 year in the British Army (Which is required to join the SAS).? '''The Deadliest Warrior:? '''Dr. Las Moore Battle “I don’t think we’ll see anything from here Mitch.”, Dr. Las Moore (Las) mutters to his comrade as they lay among grass and trees on the edge of a forest. “What are you thinking?”, Mitch replies as he watches the road ahead through a pair of binoculars. An open field of short grass separates the edge of the forest and the small gravel road Las and Mitch watch. “We can’t risk anything supposing we are sussed, let me scout nearer.”, Las suggests, “I’m better on my own, I can move faster and I won’t be long.”, he added. Mitch was quiet for a moment, clearly thinking, “Alright, you’ve got an hour, follow that road and see what this safehouse is all about, maybe were lucky enough to have shit intel and there’s another or new road to the safehouse we don’t know about.”, Mitch replies, coming to complain as he finishes his sentence. “Got it.”, Las replies. Las crawls backward, leaving Mitch to watch the road. Las crawls back until he is deeper in the forest then get’s to a crouch and moves back toward the small camp the rest of Las’s SAS patrol have established. Two fellow SAS soldiers lay asleep, resting their heads on their heavy backpacks, another sit’s around a dead fire tucking into a freshly cooked rations pack of sausage and beans. Las approaches the put out fire and puts on his backpack which has rested near the fire. “Where you goin’?”, the SAS soldier asks with a full mouth as he tucks into his meal. “I’m gonna’ get closer to the safehouse, see if there’s been any changes..”, Las replies, “You need watch as you move out?”, the soldier offers. “I’ll be fine mate, in abit.”, Las replies then walks off into the forest at a quick pace, still in a crouching position. The safehouse was not much to Cfp3157 (Cfp)’s disappointment as he pulled up. The safehouse was a tiny bungalow and inside was all the information for Cfp’s contract. The building was a small dull bungalow surrounded by several trees and a huge treeline to the right of the building, at the front of the house was a gravel rough road which Cfp stopped on, just ahead of the house. Outside the house was another jeep, presumably provided by the Loyalists. Cfp got out of his SUV, leaving his engine on, and walked toward the safehouse, little did he know he was being watched from the treeline by an Ultranationalist contract killer (Tomahawk23, Hawk). Cfp had been hired by the Loyalists to take out a Russian Army commander in France however the Ultranationalists have discovered this and hried a contract killer (Hawk) to deal with Cfp. Hawk watches Cfp for he does not want to strike at the wrong time. Cfp reaches the front of the house and Hawk realises that he should try for a head shot now. He raises his M14 and fires, the shot just misses Cfp and Cfp immediately sprints for the house realising he’s being stalked, he enters the house through the open front door and takes cover behind the wall next to the door. Hawk mutters in annoyance but remains alert for Cfp does not know where Hawk is. Cfp edges out his gun and fires wildly to try and disturb Hawk however he holds his position among trees and grass. Cfp pulls back his ACR and reloads. Hawk decides to move through the trees while Cfp is withdrawn and he moves quickly through the trees and toward Cfp’s parked car. Cfp finishes reloading but does not look out of the house for fear that the gunman is still in the forest where Cfp can’t see him. Cfp moves through the house looking for a back door, mean while Hawk edges out from around the back of the car and looks toward the house but he does not see any activity. He raises his M14 and moves along the car for cover toward the house. Cfp moves through the house quickly and he finds a back door at the back of the house. He kicks open the door and runs around the left side of the house, he stops at the wall and drops to a crouch to maintains stealth. Meanwhile Las arrives at the edge of the forest, a fields distance away is the side of the safehouse. Las stops at the edge of the forest and looks toward the house. He sees Cfp move around the house and Las moves next to a tree on the very edge of the forest, ahead is the open field. He watches as Cfp moves along to edge of the wall and looks around carefully, suddenly Cfp fires and Las watches as another figure moves for cover behind a car nearby (Hawk). Las raises his AK-47 and aims at Hawk. He looks carefully and precisely to try and get a kill shot since neither of these hostiles should be here. Las fires. The crack of the shot smashes into Hawk’s left arm and he groans in pain and turns to the forest, confused and excited in the moment, Cfp turns and fires on Las in the distance. Blood seeps from Hawk’s arm but he ignores the pain and reloads his M14. Shots smash into the ground and trees next to Las and he fires back on Cfp, forcing Cfp back into the house through the back door to the safehouse. Las gets up and moves toward the safehouse, confident Hawk will be too distracted to respond. Las runs quickly through the field and comes off the field and jumps over a small ditch. He reaches the wall of the house where Cfp had been and moves toward the back of the house following Cfp, his gun ready. Hawk finishes applying best pressure possible to his gun shot wound and gets up, he moves toward the front of the house with his M14 at the ready. Cfp runs into the house and looks around franticly, cautious that both the sniper from the treeline and the person who fired on Hawk are closing on him, Cfp feels excited and frantic and he feels a rush of insanity in him. Cfp draws his AA-12 and waits at the back door. Las stops at the wall before the back door and draws his FMG9. Hawk leaves his M14 by the car and approaches the front door and draws his AA-12. Las places C4 on the wall before the back door and turns around. He runs back around the wall to the front of the house. Hawk pulls the pin out of his frag grenade and rolls it in. The grenade rolls through the open door taking the awaiting Cfp by surprise whom immediately turns and runs back further into the house, the front of the house explodes, staining the walls with black and ripping apart of front of the house with fragmentation. Hawk charges in with his AA-12 to see an empty front house and moves into the house but as he enters the back section of the house from around the corner Cfp suddenly tackles Hawk. The two fall to the floor and both immediately get up and Hawk raises his fists. Cfp swings at Hawk wildly with his right fist but Hawk raises his left wrist and blocks Cfp’s swings, Hawk punches Cfp in the face with right fist and Cfp stumbles back. Las makes it to the front of the house and walks in with his FMG9 ready. Las hears fighting from and running from the back of the house and decides to trigger his C4. At the back of the house, Cfp pushes Hawk against a wall after tackling him again when suddenly an explosion from the wall next to the back door separates the fight and rips a massive hole in the wall, stunning both. Las charges in to see the distorted Hawk but is taken by surprise by a now insane Cfp. The house rumbles for it cannot take much more punishment and for fear of it collapsing Hawk runs out of the house. Cfp tackles Las to the floor and then sprints out of the back door after Hawk, Cfp barley escapes as Las raises his FMG9 and fires as Cfp runs off. Hawk runs to the car where he left his M14 but as he reaches the car several gun shots strike the side of the car from Cfp’s Five Seven and Hawk climbs into the car for cover. The engine is still on and Hawk decides to finish Cfp now. Cfp, believing Hawk is leaving, runs to the jeep next to the house left by the loyalists and gets in, he starts the jeep and as Hawk drives forward slowly to find a good spot in quickly turn around, Cfp floors in toward Hawk. Las emerges from the house with his reloaded FMG9 as Cfp takes off and fires on Cfp’s jeep, taking out both back tires but emptying his magazine in the process. Cfp’s jeep spins out of control toward the SUV Hawk is slowly driving and the front of the jeep smashes into the side of the SUV in a crash on metal. Hawk climbs out of the SUV leaving behind his SMAW and moves around the wreck to try and take Cfp by suprise. Cfp climbs out of the wrecked jeep with his Five Seven in hand and walks around to the front of the SUV to look for Hawk. Las runs toward the wreck and draws his .44 Magnum and see’s Hawk, Las raises his .44 Magnum with both hands and points it at Hawk while slowly approaching him. “STAY WHERE YOU ARE! HANDS BEHID YOUR HEAD!”, Las shouts. Cfp finds the SMAW as he walks around the SUV and decides to take it. He holsters his Five Seven and arms the SMAW. Cfp runs away toward the treeline where Hawk had been and turns around. Hawk and Las see Cfp and Hawk sprints away from the crash as Cfp fire’s the rocket. The rocket slams into the crash, exploding in a fury of fire and smoke. Las turns and fires wildly at Cfp and a shot rips into Cfp’s leg, forcing Cfp down onto his knee then another shot smashes into Cfp’s chest, killing him. Las turns back, blinded slightly by the smoke to see Hawk charge at him, Las raises his Magnum at the attacking Hawk who is pulling a last ditch effort, Las fires his .44 Magnum, hitting Hawk in the stomach and forcing him to the floor. Hawk collapses into the gravel in a fury of dust dead. Cfp looks over Hawk’s body and nods with a sign of respect for this mercenary had once been a member of Shayetet 13 Las could recall from joint training years ago. Las holsters his .44 Magnum and looks to the house which has now collapsed then to the crash ahead,then reaches for his mic in his ear to contact his team. '''Winner: '''Dr. Las Moore Notes *Battle will take place at a small Loyalist safehouse which has been mocked up to be an abandonned house in the Northern France countryside. When Cfp is transfered to the new Northern France Loyalist Safehouse. Tomahawk is hired by Ultranationlists to track Cfp since he will take him to the Loyalist safehouse then Tomahawk must contact the Ultranationalists so they can move in and clear the safehouse unless Tomahawk does it for more money. Las Moore is part of a SAS patrol in the Northern France countryside on the hunt for Russian scouts, Las brakes away from his patrol to scout ahead for a better OP on what they believe to be a small Forward Operations Base (Loyalist Safehouse) for Russian Scouts. When Cfp arrives at the safehouse, Cfp spots Tomahawk stalking him and a fire fight erupts, Dr. Las Moore watches until he attempts to move away so he can avoid being caught by stray bullets, however as he moves he's spotted by both and both Tomahawk and Cfp believe him to be reinforcement's for each other, pulling all three into a free for all firefight, but who will emerge victorious. *Apologies for any mistakes. *Due to a mistake with my organizaton, I accidently put Cfp and Ethank in the wrong place in the tournament match up photo, this will be corrected soon, sorry. Category:Blog posts